monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:War Discussion/@comment-24664052-20140818083825
10 years after First Contact Despite the length of time the aliens had spent in our world, still little we understand of their technology and the space ship remains inoperable, for the command module is still missing after years of fruitless search. The world has come into a conclusion: the aliens will not be able to go home. Four years passed, the strain put by District 9 on the economy is starting to be felt and the government could not choose between listening to the foul cries of its people against the continued government funding of District 9, and looking for the welfare of the prawns as it has promised to the world. Various interviews about public opinion of District 9... 10 years ago, an Extraterrestrial Mothership has come to a full stop on the Saint Mihiel skyline and we have our first contact with alien life forms, who are sick, destitute, and need basic needs urgently. As a civilized nation and a monster-friendly state, we had to do the good thing. Gave them food, water, shelter and other basic needs. But something struck us. While Operation Salvation is a success, we do not have a plan on how we will integrate these aliens into our society, unless if you call District 9 a plan, in this case a poor plan. '' ''-former Prime Minister Michael Deveraux... Educating them? No, that’s out of the question. Since facts state that these mamono have low intelligence, due to their worker caste, it is impossible to educate them. We have barely managed to integrate native mamono into our society, what about the alien ones? Not to mention there are still anti-mamono sentiments, a vestige of Corossania’s history as a member of the Order of the Chief God. Had the Demon Lord didn’t have a plan to integrate the human and mamono races, we would be stuck in deep mess. ''-former Minister of Education Roger Duchamp '' Deveraux was right. We didn't have a plan. There was a million of them. So, what was a temporary holding zone soon became fenced, became militarized. And before we knew it, it was a slum. ''-former Minister of Public Infrastructure Charles Foulques'' They must go away...Don’t care where they should go... ''-Saint Mihiel citizen, Human'' Yes, for the first time I agree with the feeble humanists that the prawns should go away... ''-Saint Mihiel citizen, Vampire'' One of them tried to take my husband. What else I was supposed to do? ''-Saint Mihiel citizen, Lamia, under arrest by Saint Mihiel Police Department for killing a prawn'' We raid them and get huge caches of alien weaponry. When there’s a weapon, there’s violence. Tensions rose and rose and eventually, our citizens got fed up. ''- Saint Mihiel Chief of Police Angeline Taoutou, Werewolf'' They’re spending so much money to keep them here, when they could be spending it on other things, but at least they’re keeping them separate from us. ''-Saint Mihiel citizen, Echidna'' They take him away before I made him my big brother.... ''-Saint Mihiel citizen, Baphomet'' A virus. A selective virus, unleash them at prawns... ''-Saint Mihiel citizen, Elf'' They can take the sneakers you are wearing off you. They take whatever you have on you. Your cell phone or anything. ''-Saint Mihiel citizen, Human'' If I am the Prime Minister, I would nuke District 9! Seriously, these prawns are nothing but pests and parasites to our city! They should be genocided! ''-Saint Mihiel citizen, Human'' If they was from another country we might understand. But they are not even from this planet. ''-Saint Mihiel citizen, Dragon'' When I was a boy, Saint Mihiel was peaceful and cozy for a city, until those prawns came and screwed up everything! ''-Saint Mihiel citizen, Human'' What for an alien might be seen as something recreational, setting fire to a truck, derailing a train, is for us obviously an extremely destructive act. ''-Saint Mihiel Chief of Police Angeline Taoutou', Werewolf'' Uhhmmm..sorry? ''-Saint Mihiel citizen, Slime'' The intervention of humanist and anti-mamono groups, especially the SHRO... it didn’t help either, especially that suitcase nuclear bomb incident, I think. We even found out that the SHRO is covertly supplying the anti-alien groups with weapons, but still they deny it. ''-Minister of Foreign Affairs Alan Denard'' What can I say that this is Corossania’s very own “war of atrocity”, but unlike mankind versus monsterkind, it’s a battle of xenophobia..natives versus outlanders... ''-Saint Mihiel Chief of Police Angeline Taoutou', Werewolf' '' '' ''From time to time, these are the headlines for news in Corossania, the following are few examples to the ever-increasing news regarding the prawns TENSIONS MOUNT AS ALIEN AND ANTI-ALIEN CRIME INCREASES ARSON SUSPECTED! THOUSANDS OF SHACKS BURNING IN DISTRICT 9! HUMAN LIBERATION FRONT ACTIVITY ON THE RISE! HUMAN AND ALIEN RIOTS ESCALATING. ALIENS ROB UNITY BANK! ALIENS DERAIL TRAIN OUTSIDE ARRAS! ALIEN VIOLENCE SPREAD DOWNTOWN! SWAT RAID ON DISTRICT 9! 10 ALIENS ARRESTED FOR HOARDING ALIEN WEAPONRY! MORE ENERGY WEAPONS FOUND ON FURTHER POLICE RAIDS. SHRO SUPPLYING ANTI-ALIEN RIOTERS WITH WEAPONS! SUITCASE NUCLEAR BOMB FOUND INSIDE DISTRICT 9! LOCALS DEMAND REMOVAL OF ALL EXTRATERRESTRIALS STATE OF EMERGENCY DECLARED OVER SAINT MIHIEL AND SURROUNDING AREAS Saint Mihiel, District 8, 10:00 AM (Battle of District 9) A large crowd, both human and to everyone’s surprise, mamono, has formed around the outskirts of the city, armed with Molotov cocktails, guns, swords and various improvised weapons and explosives. Riot police are mobilized, but were barely able to control the crowd, which are more lethally armed than even the authorities. Rioter: E.T. Go home! Rioter 2: This is our land! (they begin throwing stones against the riot police preventing them from getting into District 9. Rioter: What do we want? Rioter crowd: E.T. GO HOME! Rioter: When do we want it? Rioter crowd: NOW! (When the rioters used their guns on the riot police and the army, it was enough for the riot police, for they do not carry lethal ammunition. They were forced to disperse, leaving the matter to the Army.) Saint Mihiel Police Department: Red Alert! I say again! We’re on red alert status on District 9! 5th Special Force Group: Requesting reinforcements to District 9. I say again.... Special Force member: We don’t have tear gas and water cannons! And we can’t shoot to kill... News reporter: As tensions in District 9 escalate and the police incapable of controlling it, the 21st Army Division is being mobilized from Arras to reinforce the 5th Special Force Group to restore order....The Special Force team is taking heavy casualties and are falling back, abandoning District 9 to the rioters... (With the riot police and Special Forces gone, the rioters charge into the fenced community of District 9, destroying the gates with their Molotov cocktails. The prawns at first ran away from the crowd, intent on avoiding them, but when they came in to their makeshift hatcheries and one rioter threw a Molotov cocktail on it, the prawns had enough and viciously defended their hatcheries with their advanced weaponry; photon blasters, plasma grenade launchers, sonic guns and ARC guns. The riot quickly degenerated into a bloody, gruesome and horrific war of hate and counter hate.) News reporter: One alien has fired her weapon against a rioter! The situation quickly degenerates into war.... (More rioters attempted to burn shacks in District 9, but they fell back when the prawns bombarded them with anti-matter mortar launchers) ''News reporter: Holy shit! Did you see that? The prawns are using their advanced weaponry against the rioters. The tide is turning in favor of the prawns! Oh no... '' (sees rioters commandeering an abandoned APC and slam it in a hatchery, although the prawns blew it up with their mortar launchers) (Note: Only prawns can use their weapons, as those were gene-locked to their use)